Insert Title Here
by Lupin Cross
Summary: A series of one-shots that are about my little talks with the characters of SH and one-shots featuring Alice from AIA. There will be irregular updates as one-shots are hard to think of quickly. Will do requests. No real genre; just anything I think of.
1. Crack It On The Head For Good Luck!

**This is written in 3rd person because I was too lazy to switch between POVs. I had writting this in my story _Alice in Atmos_ as a little sidestory for my readers because I had gotten grounded for bad grades. Literally, this is the Easter Egg Special.**

* * *

><p>"Wait." Finn said. "I don't get it."<p>

Alice groaned in frustration. "Man. This is harder than I thought." Alice tried again to explain as Aerrow and Piper entered the room. Stork stood at the helm, listening and attempting to understand. Give the guy credit for trying.

"I still don't get it." Finn said. alice growled in frustration and threw her arms up.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Alice is trying to explain to Finn about some holiday in her world." Stork said monochromatically.

"It's not _just_ some _holiday_, Stork!" Alice said like she was offended.

"what is it?" Aerrow decided he'd ask.

"It's Easter!"

"Easter?" everyone in the room asked.

Alice nodded.

* * *

><p>Alice presented the drawings through a slide show on the screen Piper set up. Everyone was gathered on the coach.<p>

"Okay. Let's get started. First, I'll hafta tell ya the beggining. Think of this as the prologue." Alice hit a button. The first image was that of a half-naked man on a cross wearing some sort of crown. "This guy is our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. He died for our sins, or so the Bible tells us. I'm not really sure who abused him. It's still a little fuzzy to me. Anyway, he was beating and abused to the point of death then nailed to the crucifix while wearing the Crown of Thorns, like in the picture."

The next slide showed a cave and men pushing a rock in front of it. "He was placed in a cave as his burial chamber after he died." The image had changed to a picture of the man coming out of the cave. "Three days later, he rose from the dead and came back. This day was known as Easter Sunday. Now, I had to tell you this story for religious purpose in my world."

The new slide showed painted eggs. "A common way of celebrating is by an Easter Egg Hunt."

"An egg hunt?" Junko said. "That sounds tasty."

"I wouldn't recommend eating them, Junko." Alice warned. "These eggs are painted normally. However, most people can't stand the smell of a "Never-Found-Egg" so they just buy the plastic ones you can get at a grocery store. The plastic eggs are a little more fun though."

"Why's that?" Finn asked in a bored tone.

The new slide had a picture of opened eggs with candy in them. "Because you can fill them with all sorts of little goodies. You can put in candy or money or even jewelry if ya wanna." Alice smiled big. "I remember when I was little how my mom told me that my dad proposed to her in this way."

"He proposed to her by putting the ring in an egg for Easter?" Piper asked, to which Alice nodded. "That's so cute!"

"I know." The next slide showed a picture of a bunny with a basket full of eggs. "This guy is the Easter Bunny. When you're little, (In my world) you're told that the Easter Bunny hides the eggs. Now, why a _bunny_ has _eggs_ is still beyond me."

The slide show ended.

"And that, my Storm Hawks, is Easter!"

Aerrow smiled. "Why don't we have our own Easter?"

Everyone began to cheer.

* * *

><p>And so the day was spent making little hard-boiled eggs and painting them in all sorts of ways. Alice showed them great way to paint them. She showed Finn and Junko a cool trick with egg shells too...<p>

"What are you guys doing?" Aerrow asked suspicously.

Finn, Junko, and Alice jumped. "NOTHING! GO AWAY!" They said a little too quickly. Aerrow shrugged and walked off.

"So, like this?" Finn asked, presenting the egg with a little tissue paper hat where the hole was.

"Yup." Alice said, nodding in approval. "Just like that."

"So, what are these things called?" Junko asked.

"In English: Confettii Eggs. In their native country: Cascarones (Pronounced: CAS-KAH-RON-EZ)." Alice said proudly. "My Spanish teacher taught me this freshman year."

"Confettii Eggs?" Stork asked. He approached carefully, eyeing the colorful bombs. "What do they do? Better yet, teach me how to make one."

Alice nodded. "First, you need to get the yolk out of the egg itself. When you do get it out, just crack the top of it. You don't want over half the egg gone or it'll just be a waste. Don't waste the yolk though though! May as well make some fried eggs or something with it. Next, you have to clean the shell carefully. You don't want a sticky egg at all or the confettii won't go everywhere like you want it too. Now this part you can choose to do, you can paint the eggs. Like i said, you don't have to if you don't want to. Next, take the confettii and stuff as much confettii as you can into the shell. Once you've done that, get some tissue that's around the same color as the egg itself. You need to glue it to the top. Push the little hat gently on the edges. Don't break the shell."

Stork held up a white egg with white tissue paper at the top.

"And now: You have a Cascarones." Alice said happily.

"What do you do with them?" Stork asked.

"You crack them on someone's head for good luck. But Finn, Junko, and I are pranking Aerrow." She whispered the last part evilly.

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Uh...huh..."

* * *

><p>That night, the team went on a search for the eggs around the <em>Condor<em>. It was fun and exciting for everyone. Especially for a certain wallop and sharp shooter who learned about confettii eggs.

By the end of the night, Aerrow was covered in confettii leaving entire team laughing like hyenas. Alice was proud to say that she had officially organized the First Annual Storm Hawk Egg Hunt.

"That certainly was interesting." Aerrow said, sitting in Alice's room.

"Yeah. Can't believe the boys kept hitting you." Alice chuckled evilly.

Aerrow pouted a little with a slight glare. "That reminds me..." Aerrow hugged Alice. "Alice."

"Y-Yeah?" She asked, gulping nervously.

"I just wanted to say..." _CRACK! _Confettii and little egg bits fell from Alice's head after it was smashed on her head. "Gotcha!"

"Asshole!" She shouted.

Aerrow just laughed as she shook her head free of the foreign objects. She blushed a little and pouted.

"You really are like an annoying elder brother. Ya know that right?" alice asked.

Aerrow wiped a tear from his eye. "I'll hold that title proudly."

He began to walk out. "Hey, Asshole!" She shouted.

Aerrow turned and was met with an egg shattering against his forehead as it flew through the air. "Hey!"

"Happy Easter, Big Brother!" She said in a childish voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep note that none of this was made up. I actually spent Easter with the Storm Hawks!<strong>

**Nah. I'm kidding. That woulda been awesome though.**

**However, everything about the story of Easter, the Easter Bunny, and Cascarones are one hundred percent true. I really do make the Confettii Eggs at _least_ once a year. This actually turned out to be a really fun story. I made it up on the spot.**

**Well, from Lupin and the Storm Hawks...**

**"Happy Easter, everyone!"**

_**Lupin**_


	2. I Was Beat At The Time

This was written as a note to my readers. It was a sidestory explaining why I hadn't updated in the while.

* * *

><p><strong>*This is taking place in my house on a day when my parents are at work and my brother was playing video games. We actually had this conversation and my bro is only 13.*<strong>

**Cyclonis and Piper sat at the table, playing "Go Fish" while Junko, Finn, Aerrow, and Dark Ace are racing on Mario kart on the Wii, Meanwhile, Radarr and Stork walk into the room.**

**"You guys seen Hayley at all today?" Aerrow asked, not looking up. "I haven't seen he-Damn you, red shell!"**

**Finn laughed evilly with Junko while Dark Ace bit his lip. "She's still asleep." Cyclonis said.**

**"No she's not." i said, walking into the room wearing my Cyclonia Boxers and a baggy tank. I push my glasses up and scratch the back of my head, yawning. "Morning, everyone."**

**"Hayley," Stork said.**

**"Hn?"**

**"It's almost 3."**

**"Wha?" I looked at the clock and saw that. "Wow."**

**"Have you been getting any sleep at all?" Piper asked me.**

**"Nah. I've actually been trying to keep up the chapters for _AIA_ but I'm typing a lot slower than usual."**

**"You really should get to a clinic then. That can't be healthy."**

**"I think it's because I have too much energy at night because I'm bored out of my mind all day. I really need to get out." I yawned again. "Anyone wanna go swimming with me? I gotta burn off as much energy as i can before nine or i'll be up all night again."**

**"What about _AIA_?" Dark Ace asked.**

**"I'm in a tiny rut." I said simply. "The terra Rex Arc may have been random to the readers but it really is important. I'm trying to put as much foreshadowing and action in it as possible."**

**"That reminds me: I haven't seen you eat much either." Cyclonis said. "How's your diet?"**

**"A grilled cheese and a glass of chocalate milk a day have been sustaining me a lot more than usual lately. I'm trying to lay off the soda because that's ridiculous with how little energy i get from it now."**

**"So, all you've been doing is staying up late and rationing yourself?" Aerrow asked. "Hayley, that's _really_ not healthy."**

**I yawned again. "I know, I know. I can't help it though."**

**"So," Dark Ace asked. "What about _AIA_? Are you going to put it on hiatus?"**

**"Hell no, man." I said.**

**"Why not?" Stork asked.**

**"Because I'm having way too much fun with it. Besides, if i were to quit now, i'd leave everyone at a cliff hanger, just like-"**

**"Nerd Corps." We all finished in unison, laughing a little.**

**"So, what are you doing?" Cyclonis asked.**

**"I'm just gonna take a break. I'll keep writing the chapters but I'm not going to update for a while. After the story is completed, I might do a series of one-shots that i've always wanted to try. Like this for example. Would this be classified as a one-shot?"**

**Everyone shrugged. "Well, you should tell your readers so they won't try to..." Stork gulped then his voice became that creepy deeper. "...end you."**

**I nodded. "Good idea. Well, I'm gonna post something but then I need something to do, ya'll."**

**"Why don't we go to the park?" Aerrow asked.**

**"Too bright." Cyclonis and I answered in unison.**

**"The arcade?" Finn suggested.**

**"Bad games."**

**"Why don't we go for a ride?" Dark Ace suggested. "We can just drive out of town, see how far we go, then come back later."**

**"I like that." I said. "I'm riding with Dark Ace."**

**"Why him?" Stork asked suspiciously.**

**"Cause he got the good idea."**

**"Oh."**

**Afterwards, I posted this little story and went out for a ride with my friends, bound full of energy because of how much of an adrenaline junkie i am.**

* * *

><p>That was my mini-story. Don't worry, this is VERY old. Meaning, there'll be more one-shots just...not until I think of one. lol. Enjoy the two chapters up so far.<p> 


	3. Hot Topic Is Cool Growing Up Not So Much

**Hello! I realized that I hadn't written _anything_ for FF in quite a while. SOOOOOOOO, I decided to post a one-shot based on my friends and I going to the mall. I'm myself while my friends are the _Hawks_ and Cyclonis and Dark Ace. Aerrow is actually my best friend, Finn is my newest friend (Who is _sooooo_ much like Finn) and everyone else is everyone else. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I stood alone in the food court with Piper and Cyclonis. I was still freaked out, seeing them dressed in casual attire rather than the super tight outfits they were portrayed in <em>Storm Hawks.<em> Piper wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue-yellow jersey tee. Cyclonis was Goth-ed Out. She was wearing (my) Black Veil Brides band tee, tight black jeans, and high heeled boots.

I looked down at my sweats, sneakers, and baggy blue hoodie, wondering if I should've put some effort into my dress. Shrugging it off, I thought to myself "Normal day…I guess."

The boys (Aerrow, Junko, Stork, Finn, and Ace) finally came out of the bathroom. Ace walked up beside myself and Cyclonis. Somehow, he thought that we were both some kind of weird glue that he would always stick to.

"What took you guys so long?" Piper asked.

"You take longer than girls." Cyclonis said to which I sniggered.

"Sorry." Aerrow said. "Stork was too paranoid to even try and Junko _really_ had to go."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, whatever, you guys." I then marched forward through the mall. "Let's window shop!"

The Atmosians followed me as I led them to my favorite music-slash-fashion store, Hot Topic!

* * *

><p>I immediately bounced over to the music selection to see if the new CD by Bring Me The Horizon was in yet.<p>

"You like this kind of stuff, huh?" A deep voice said. I looked up to see _the_ Dark Ace inspecting a Justin Beiber CD. I chuckled, biting my lip. When he sent me a questioning look, I took the CD from his hand, holding it like it was an abomination of God. I then held up a Hollywood Undead album.

"This is more my taste." I pointed to the box with headphones attached to them. "You can listen to the kind of stuff they have. Be warned: Justin Beiber sings like a girl."

I smirked as he smiled, sincerely.

From my spot by the hoodies next to Aerrow, we watched Dark Ace listen to music. He has a habit of listening and humming the song while he listens. We both giggled at the sight.

"You really don't get out much, do you?" Aerrow asked me as I began to inspect all the Gir stuff.

"Nah. Not really. I don't have much time lately."

"Why's that, Hayley?"

"Well, I'm finally a Senior."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"I'll admit it. I'm a little scared of going out into the world." I picked up a Gir Antenna headband and put it on. "I mean, I'm almost 18 and still freak out every time I climb up a tree too high. What if I can't deal with the real world because I'm too…"

"Unprepared?" Aerrow offered.

"Bingo." I said, taking off the band. I slipped the pole back through the hole, aligning it perfectly so it was even. I sighed in sadness. "It's great that I'm finally going to be on my own. I've wanted it for so long. You've seen how my father reacts to everything."

Aerrow nodded, leaning against the wall next to the backpacks. "Yeah. Doesn't exactly give you much for elbow room."

"And now, I'm a paranoid-schizophrenic who is also a newspaper carrier. Things are just sort of dropping on me."

A hand clamped on my shoulder. I looked up to look Aerrow in his green eyes. "Don't worry about it, Hayley. I know you want out and to breathe fresh air but you have to relax. Your dad is just worried and he wants you to be safe."

"You saw his reaction when I came home _half-asleep._ He thought I was on _drugs._" I snapped lowly. Seeing him flinch, I looked away, blushing. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Hayley." Aerrow said. "You've got us. We're your friends. You _know_ that. We'll be here for you, no matter what. Even Dark Ace and Cyclonis. That's saying _a lot._"

I snorted with a smile and hugged Aerrow. "Thanks, Aer." I said, pulling away.

"No problem."

_CRASH!_

I flinched at that sounds. I looked to see Stork being held up by Junko as Finn looked up guiltily at the broken CD shelf. Insert face palm here.

We had to wait until Finn fixed the shelf carefully-_on his own_-before I could pay for my _Transformers: Dark of the Moon_ _Original Soundtrack_ album.

"We are _so_ blasting this in the van on our way back." I gushed as we left. I then turned to Finn. "Next time, don't use the shelf to get to a _higher_ shelf. Just ask an employee."

Finn scoffed and huffed out a "Fine" for me. I then led my friends to the arcade where we spent a good hour before leaving, blasting _Catalyst _on our way out of the lot.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go. Sorry I'm not posting the newest <em>AIA<em> chapter yet. Lots have been happening. Peace!**


End file.
